


Savior of the Broken

by feverbeats



Category: Bandom RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank spends most of the time living with Mikey either saving his life or pretending to try to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior of the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Imp.

Frank spends most of the time living with Mikey either saving his life or pretending to try to kill him. It gets to be a kind of game, with Frank keeping score in his head (and in permanent marker on the fridge).

He makes up more and more complex rules for himself. Killing Mikey in a a video game totally counts toward his goal. Beating him pillow fights counts, obviously. Stopping him from electrocuting himself _obviously_ counts on the other side, as does keeping him out of expired milk or bad bread. _Or hot pockets, ew_, Frank adds in his head.

Eventually, though, the kill counts starts to far outweigh the save count, and Frank gets worried. He's beating himself at his own game, and Mikey doesn't even seem to notice or care. He'll have to save Mikey in a _really_ big way.

It comes to him over breakfast, when they're talking, and Mikey casually mentions that he hasn't gotten laid in ages.

_Awesome_.

Frank decides to save Mikey, then and there. "Mikey," he says, "I'm going to save you." And he climbs onto the table.

"Huh." Mikey says, leaning back a little and almost spilling his cereal. "Okay."

Frank slides into Mikey's lap, grinning. "This will get me at _least_ ten save points, right?"

Mikey shrugs inexpressively. "Okay."

"Okay," Frank says, grinning even wider. He kisses Mikey, because this isn't going to be a full ten save points unless there's _some_ kissing.

Mikey almost ruins everything, though, by knocking his chair over backwards. Frank manages to go sprawling on top of him, and just gets the wind knocked out of him a little.

After he gets his breath back, Frank licks Mikey's neck.

Mikey is still lying on his back, looking dazed, but he gives Frank pointed look. "You know that if you're not serious about this, Gerard is going to kill you."

Frank laughs, because he is _so_ serious. He wants to win the game against himself. "Gerard doesn't have to know," he says instead.

Mikey cracks a smile. "Okay, neat. Let's do it."

Frank crawls and wriggles and shifts until he's lying flat along the length of Mikey's skinny body. "Awesome." He kisses him again.

This time, instead of knocking something over, Mikey kisses him back. Frank kind of forgot that Mikey can be a huge slut sometimes, and Mikey's tongue in his mouth is a welcome reminder. Frank shoves a hand under Mikey's ribbed sweater, rubbing at his chest and nipples.

Mikey tilts his head back and says, "Whoa," in a very Keanu way.

Frank beams and worms his way down Mikey's body. He figures he can blow him and still totally catch up on points. He'll save full-on sex for if he ever needs to balance things out after he throws Mikey out a window or kicks him off the stage or something. Frank unzips Mikey's pants. Mikey hips are thin and pointy, and Frank never gets sick of looking at him.

"You're staring. At my dick." Mikey says.

"Hips," Frank says, and he licks one.

"Ngh." Mikey goes pink.

"Yup," Frank agrees.

*

"Saved," Frank says. "Phew. I win."

"And lose," Mikey mutters sleepily.

Huh. Apparently he was paying attention after all. Frank frowns and buries his face in the back of Mikey's shoulder. "We'll see about it. Tomorrow."


End file.
